Our First Night Together One Shot
by MajinBroli
Summary: That very first night together in my interpretation of young immature Goku and the young Chi-Chi on their wedding Night. No plot twists just good ol sayjin and human raw emotion and passion. Don't worry theres no evil Goku Sayjin coming to light here.
1. Chapter 1

**Our First Night Together**

**One-Shot**

**By MajinBroli**

**Holy Crap people yes it is me, after a few years of being a slump and unable to find the desire to write, another brilliant story by Tempestt has brought me out of that haze and guess what I'm back with a Goku/Chi-Chi story that I hope does not disappoint. As Always there are no lemon's in my story you have to ask for them, As well to note this is my interpretation of Goku/Chi-Chi and their first wedding night, no crazy plot twists just good ol Goku and Chi-Chi being intimate and how I feel things would have gone. R & R I have another one shot V/B hopefully coming soon after working on it. **

Chi-Chi was a bit unsettled as she sat on the bed, her mother's wedding gown still on. The very thing that nearly killed her father but it was a real treasure left by her mother and she was sure that it made her father more than happy to see her in it but now it was a bunched up mass in her hands. She cast a glance over in the mirror of her new bedroom, she still looked stunning, she wasn't being centered about it she knew it. Her lips touched with a lush red ruby coloring, her skin nearly flawless and her raven black hair perfectly held in place behind her head. It was a picture in her mind she could not forget.

Looking over herself she never felt happier, not only for her looks, but because she heard the rumbling of her new young and ever eccentric husband. Coming inside after taking a bath that she offered to him, she was so nervous she wasn't really ready to be 'intimate' with Goku, she was still a young girl barely over eighteen and married to a man that a few days ago thought marriage was a food. Coming into the room clad in only a towel, exposing his impressive features… she would make some exceptions. Her cheeks becoming flushed quickly as Goku strode past her, the boyish smile and innocent features bringing out the young girl in her that had first attracted her to him in the first place.

"Hey Chi-Chi the waters still hot outside, I just restarted it feel free to go wash up." Goku pulled up his towel from his waist and dried his hair, modesty one of Goku's lacking features but Chi-Chi made no protest as she easily got her eyeful of Goku. Goku stretched himself out his arms fully outstretched and his legs pushing him up on his toes as he let out a massive groan. Happy to be free of that tuxedo that kept him constricted the entire day. Dropping into a pushup position and proceeded to hammer out one handed pushups with ease.

Chi-Chi lost her ability to speak as she watched Goku's fluid muscles flex and bulge from his body. She always had thoughts and day dreams about how her future husband would look but she could have never have pictured such a man before her. Such a brave and strong man but at heart a very gentle soul. Fairy tale princes and heroes be dammed, Goku was a notch above any fantasy

"Man I feel great Chi-Chi, I don't know what it is about tonight but I feel so good I could fight Piccolo again." Goku s words snapped Chi-Chi from her haze as he spun around on the ground and flipped upwards and over her, barely scrapping the ceiling and landing on his feet. Both feet poised and firm on the ground as he quickly threw a quick combination of punches and kicks into the air.

Goku wasn't sure what was up with himself, he just felt electrified with energy his skin was hot with anticipation as his mind tried to process everything that had happened tonight. He wasn't sure all that being married entailed or what it really meant other than he and Chi-Chi being together forever till death. He also was unsure of what Master Roshi had been trying to explain to him with these magazines with women with their close off before Bulma came over and mule kicked him out the door with her foot. Bulma had taken his hand and made him swear one thing to her. "_I swear I will listen to Chi-Chi tonight and no matter what do not hurt her, and listen to her."_ She explained to him that Chi-Chi would be teaching him something that he would need to learn in marriage, that if he did as he was told he and Chi-Chi would feel incredible. _She said that marriage has moments where its better than food and fighting combined. _Goku could not even begin to fathom what could best that. Food was delicious and fighting was exciting and powerful. Was there some kind of food that was built around fighting?

Chi-Chi herself grit her teeth and stood firmly up, she wouldn't try and be bashful anymore. Goku was being completely revealing why shouldn't she? Proudly she tilted her head up, no she wouldn't be afraid. "Goku, sweetie can you come help me take off my dress?" Goku who was deep lost in though over the workings of the ultimate food of marriage smiled and came over to her. She turned her back to him as Goku grasped the zipper in the back. "Be gentle with it Goku I don't want to ruin this dress."

Remembering his promise to Bulma to listen to Chi-Chi he did so, slowly his finger pulled downward but as he did he pushed into Chi-Chi's back slightly letting the trailing movements send a shiver up her spine as the dress slowly parted from her shoulders and opened up like a rose exposing unfurling its petals revealing the beauty inside. Chi-Chi felt cold as the open air soon engulfed her as Goku undid the button at the base of the zipper and soon her entire dress fell to the floor leaving her only clad in a thin white bra and panties. Her cheeks nearly flush out of nervousness turned to face Goku, nearly nude before him she looked into his eyes as he looked over her. Expecting some sort of comment or snide remark she bit her lip expecting some dissatisfaction.

"Wow Chi-Chi you look great, I can't believe you got this strong." he said dropping down as his hand smoothed over her stomach feeling her muscular abs. His touch nearly caused her jump but she stood straight up and Goku pulled back. "Sorry! I got carried away I shouldn't have touched you without your permission." He exclaimed waving his hands but Chi-Chi quickly relaxed.

"No, it was alright Goku you just surprised me that's all." She said with a smile beginning to spread on her lips. Her eyes quickly filling with what she knew was Goku's manhood, and her cheeks went flush red and she whirled about. Her mind nearly going blank at the notion as to what that thing was going to be doing to her. "Uh… um Goku I think I'll take that bath now!" She said quickly scrambling to get out of the room, her face nearly beat red.

Goku now completely dumbfounded as to what had just exactly happened quickly flashed back to Chi-Chi and how she looked just a moment ago before him. Despite quickly he rubbed Chi-Chi's stomach his mind quickly gazed upon the area that was between her legs. Not so much out of the strangeness that Chi-Chi lacked his own characteristics but that there was an obvious scent and warmth that was coming from there… it was something that he didn't quite understand but he knew one thing… He liked it.

As Chi-Chi now laid back in the makeshift tub outside in the front yard her bare body now in soothing warm water, as her mind faded from her dilemma inside she began to clam down and relax. Her head looking up a gentle smile on her lips as she looked skyward as the glow of the full moon fell down upon her, like a light upon her delicate skin she was almost aglow save for the small fire below the tub she was almost bathing in the moonlight.

Though as she relaxed her mind heard footsteps, not hard or silent footsteps but a gentle padding, as she turned she could see Goku coming towards her. Covering her hand across her chest she turned to him. "Oh Goku what are you coming out here for?" She asked as she stared into his eyes desperately not trying to think of what Goku had below the shoulders.

"I think you forgot this for yourself." He said offering her a towel, which in her hast to rush outside she had forgotten.

"Oh thank you so much!" She said as she reached for the towel with the arm covering her chest grasping the towel in his hand but now acutely aware that she had just exposed herself but despite her instinct to cover herself she looked deep into Goku's eyes and saw something in those obsidian jewels. What she might call interest, as she didn't pull the towel from Goku's hands as he looked her over.

"Goku…" She spoke breaking the silence and Goku's stare which he blinked a few times to regain himself.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly turning around and letting go of the towel. "I shouldn't stare its not right."

"Goku… its alright you can look if you want too. We're married now it's okay to see each other naked." Chi-Chi said pushing down her worries and concerns as she knew she couldn't be shy about it. She was Chi-Chi daughter of the ox-king and here she was, getting bashful over a little nudity in front of her own husband. She would take this in stride. She climbed out of the tub as Goku still being unsure to look or not kept his back turned until Chi-Chi put a hand on his shoulder.

Goku's eyes quickly turned back and he looked back into Chi-Chi's eyes. Goku could feel something brewing up inside him, an uncomfortable pleasure, he could feel his legs tighten his mouth growing dry and the spot where his tail once was bothering him as well. Though as his gaze shifted down he caught sight of Chi-Chi's full form.

Chi-Chi saw something shift inside Goku's eyes that once young passion and gentle look was gone, there was something far more animal in his eyes. It was such a feral look as he roamed over her with a predatory gaze. It made her cheeks flush slightly and dare she say this look was enjoyable? Goku was looking at her as if she weren't the ox-king's daughter, or the girl he just must a few days ago. He was almost absorbed with her, he was looking beyond who she was and taking her as what she was. Though she felt a shudder as she realized she hadn't dried off from her bath. She was starting to freeze though before she could wrap herself in her towel Goku had already wrapped himself around her. His massive body was aflame with warmth, and it felt better than certainly the towel would have. She rested her head against his chest as she could hear his rapid heart beat in his chest. Goku's hands slowly stroked up and down her sides in soft gentle strokes, his fingertips sending goose bumps up her flesh.

Goku wasn't really sure what he was doing but he felt the compelled inside to hold her, protect her, and something much, much deeper told him… he had to have her. Her smell alone was so clean and unobstructed like at the ceremony, perfumes, food, and other people ruined Chi-Chi's smell, out here in the open with no other elements Goku couldn't get enough of it.

Chi-Chi could have remained in this hold forever, as she felt her body strangely drying quickly. Warmth was engulfing the both of them and it was creating a heat inside her stomach, she could feel the tingle of pleasure as she looked up at Goku his eyes were darkening even more the predatory gaze was now engulfed with need. With her hand she gently stroked his face but he didn't even seem to falter. "Goku…" the voice almost a whisper in a gentle breeze blew that encircled all around them.

Goku could feel his control slipping as he felt his face moving of its own accord. The haze of Chi-Chi's scent the closeness of her body, the air itself and the full glow of the moon above them cast over Chi-Chi reflecting in his eyes… She was everything to him now, Piccolo, his friends, and the world no longer mattered. What he held before him here and now… it was… it was…his! Goku enveloped Chi-Chi's lips with his own, his hands now snapping around her in an iron grip as to never let her go.

Chi-Chi was soon snapped backwards as Goku fully kissed her, but unlike the gentle one they had at the wedding this one was so much more dominate and needing. Not willing to just simply let Goku take control just yet she braced her feet and soon kissed back with her own fervor her arms wrapping around his back as he did around her.

This feeling between them was real, Chi-Chi couldn't deny that this was the man she wanted there could be no one else like him. Even as she wrestled control with her tongue with Goku she could never find another man like him.

Goku was loosing himself, he wasn't thinking anymore about right or wrong, what he could and could not do. He wanted this, he wanted her, and most of all she was going to be his.

Without warning Goku broke away backpedaling into a fighting stance. "Alright Chi-Chi, lets see if you still got some fight in you." He said with a grin, Chi-Chi still stunned from his break of contact recoiled at the last minute as she dodged a punch Goku threw at her. It wasn't intended to hurt her she could see it, Goku was playing with her. Albeit it was far different form of foreplay she expected. Flipping backwards she landed back in her pose and motioned for him to come on.

Goku grinned almost evilly as he rushed her, swinging his leg up Chi-Chi dropped below his attack and swung for his stomach. Goku reacted quickly spinning beside her, their bodies touching as Goku licked her cheek and jumped back.

Chi-Chi reacted on his little antic with anger, not true anger but upset because he came so close and she couldn't stop him. With a deep growl she charged Goku unleashing a furious combo of punches, each one Goku dodged effortlessly. Stopping to round a kick on his head Goku caught it with his hand. His mouth quickly moving to her limb with gentle licks his tongue laved over her flesh on her leg. Chi-Chi stopped her fought as Goku licked up the inner side of her leg slowly from her foot all the way up to her thigh. She could feel the heat growing between her legs as she moaned as Goku drew ever closer. Though realizing that the fight wasn't over she brought her fist down on his head but before she had blinked Goku was behind her. His arms grasping her own and clamped down as his tongue explored her shoulders.

Goku wasn't at all sure what he was doing but he had to know every inch of Chi-Chi, the taste was delectable the smell was intoxicating but the heat he felt growing in her was just making him grow wild. Her scent was changing, it was more than alluring it was addicting he couldn't stop himself. The more he licked and touched Chi-Chi the stronger it became, this rush however of fighting her all the while was bringing out that side of him that loved fighting but as well a feeling of dominance that he was to do this to claim her.

Chi-Chi quickly reacted her one leg sweeping behind Goku's and tripping him backwards, but as she soon realized Goku was far to strong and far to quick for her to keep up with. Goku was already behind her again but he clamped down on one of her arms as he pinned Chi-Chi against him firmly. His one hand stroking up her stomach and as he slowly kneaded her breasts with his free hand. Chi-Chi moaned as her back arched forward welcoming Goku's touch. Goku soon licked up Chi-Chi's cheek, offering her an invitation that she did not refuse as they soon kissed again with that same passion, relinquishing her arm as Chi-Chi gripped Goku's head.

However Chi-Chi's eyes snapped open and she replanted her feet with her lock on Goku's head she threw him over her shoulder and off of her. "You'll have to do better than that to make me submit." Her strong demeanor caused a low guttural growl to rumble up from Goku it was so animal in nature it made Chi-Chi shiver.

Chi-Chi rushed Goku not willing to let Goku take advantage of the situation again she swung for him and dodged his attacks but her mind quickly found a way to avoid that. Jumping back she reached up and fondled herself moaning aloud. "Oh Goku, please!" she moaned in a deep seductive voice. She watched under batted lashes as Goku dropped his guard and rushed for her. In an instant she ducked his reaching hands and slugged him square in the stomach. Not enough to hurt him but he would definitely feel it. Chi-Chi however didn't even feel him twitch as she looked up into Goku's face which was just inches from her own. A disappointed look on his face. "That wasn't very nice of you." He said and Chi-Chi soon felt herself pinned down on the ground. Goku's own heavy body dominating on top of hers. As Chi-Chi admitted defeat although knowing full well she could never beat Goku as is. She smiled and went limp, admitting defeat Goku buried his face in her neck his lips and tongue leaving a trail of fire up and down her flesh.

Though as Goku continued with his own interests Chi-Chi full felt the pressure of Goku pressing into her stomach. However much the little play fight had calmed her down to what lay ahead was quickly melting away as she was still quite unsure of what to do. She was certain Goku was far too busy enjoying her skin and neck to be bothered at the moment.

*(CENSORED)*(Gotta Ask for it, doesn't like my lemons)

As Goku fell limp upon Chi-Chi who remained breathless after their first coupling. She slowly felt himself pull out of her, her mind still in a haze of swirling ecstasy. She didn't care if she was on the grass with Goku fully nude on top of her own body nude as well. Whatever doubts she had about the pleasures of marriage she had all but shut them from her mind as Goku had taken her to a level of euphoria and back in their first night.

Her hands slowly reached up to stroke Goku's thick black hair. A gentle rumble came from Goku almost a low purr. She could feel her eyes growing heavy but as sleep threatened to steal her away she felt herself being lifted into the air. Goku's arms holding her up as he cradled her against his chest. His eyes having lost that deep primal animal that she had seen earlier but they were still consuming her with need. "Chi-Chi can we do that again?" He asked with that young gentle voice that she knew.

"Oh I'm sure we can manage that." She said with a smile as Goku opened the door and laid her down atop the bed. He climbed atop of her again, his former state no longer limp as he was again fully erect and ready. "One thing though." She said grabbing his face gently in her hand. "Let me be on top." with a flip there Chi-Chi was as Goku laid back his head resting on the soft pillow as Chi-Chi showed Goku another level of pleasure they both were in agreement in.

-------

As slowly dusk became light, Chi-Chi's nearly limp and exhausted form was atop her husband, her limbs felt like wet noodles and she had no energy to move, their bodies excretions still fresh and covering them and the bed. Goku felt more exhausted than from his fight with Piccolo. He had to admit one thing… This 'lovemaking thing' was much better than food and fighting combined. He just hoped this wasn't the last time they did this, he wanted every night to be like their first night together.

**The End**

**R &R I know its been awhile people, still wondering if I got the old magic.**


	2. Lemony goodness Age 18

**Our First Night Together**

**One-Shot**

**A/N: I thought about it and I decided to post this lemon up cause everyone bugs me for it and honestly I figure why not at this point. If I get reported and banned because I post my lemon then you guys loose out cause it don't hurt me at all. You guys are my fans and if you shouldn't be reading this NC-17 content Turn away from this page now. **

**Last warning, if your underage leave this page. **

**If you scroll down you can't say I didn't say I warned you.  
**

Chi-Chi reached down against her fear and concern and firmly grasped the thick member poking into her stomach, with a gentle touch she rubbed it causing Goku to freeze. Chi-Chi didn't stop as she slowly stroked him up and down. Her actions slowly causing Goku to thrust into her hand. A low rumble from Goku as he grit his teeth in pleasure as Chi-Chi could only smile to herself as she gentle reached around and stroked him. The pleasure rippling off Goku as a loud groan escaped his lips

Goku pulled his head away from Chi-Chi as he leaned fully upright his shoulders pulled back as he almost submitted to Chi-Chi's touch as she stroked him fully. Slowly his eyes which were clenched as Chi-Chi began opened as he let his tongue lick over his lips. "Your so beautiful…" He almost purred as Chi-Chi blushed at the comment, calling her beautiful even in this situation as he reached down over her sealing her lips in a deep passionate kiss Chi-Chi's breasts fully pressed into Goku's chest as she relinquished control of his anatomy and embraced him fully, their tongues locking together in a struggle as Chi-Chi let herself go fully. As she felt Goku slide back her eyes quickly widened as she felt him pressing up against her folds, the thick rock hard member already pressing into her. "Wait Goku wait!" She cried breaking away and he stopped as the tip had just barely pressed inside her.

"What's the matter Chi-Chi?" He asked as Chi-Chi looked down at their hips. Goku in fright pulled back from her. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything I've never done anything like this." He said bowing his head before her.

Chi-Chi breathed a sigh of relief as she knew she was no where near ready for Goku yet. "It's okay Goku I want to do it to but you have to make sure it won't hurt as much. I need you to uhm.. Use your finger first…" She said as her face went beat red with embarrassment. Never would she have guessed telling someone to play with her womanhood could make her feel so embarrassed. Goku only cocked his head at her and she sighed and grabbed his hand. Slowly she pushed his one finger inside, biting back a little groan as she squeezed her inner muscles to relax them.

Goku in almost certain awe, as he had learned that girls didn't have the same things as boys but this was bizarre to him. Slowly Chi-Chi showed him how to thrust his finger in and out, and how to look for spots that made her feel good. As Goku slowly began to thrust his finger in and out, he watched Chi-Chi as she laid back her body reacting slowly to his ministrations however awkward it felt he didn't mind it as he could see it made Chi-Chi feel good. As he continued though he could see her react more and more but as he did the scent changed, it became musky and deeper in its aroma. Goku played with the thought and went for it, withdrawing his finger as he let his tongue slide up and around where his finger had just been.

Chi-Chi fell into a gasp as she felt Goku reposition his head, his spiky hair tickling the insides of her thighs and the warmth and fluid motion of his tongue felt amazing as She arched her back moaning aloud as Goku's tongue felt indescribable. She admitted she had played with herself before dreaming about Goku doing this to her but never in her wildest dreams that Goku would be really doing this and feeling amazing. It wasn't long as her legs cramped up and her back arched off the ground as she screamed in bliss her first climax making her shudder and soon go limp.

As the first waves of raw energy subsided she looked down to see Goku still fully entrenched in his duties. "Goku… You can do it now…" She breathed as she steadied herself knowing that this was going to hurt. However as she steeled herself for the pain as Goku moved back into position and ever slowly pushed his way inside, even with all the stimulation Goku had provided it was still quite difficult as soon Goku came to her barrier and he looked down upon her.

Goku could say nothing as he looked down upon Chi-Chi her raven black hair sprayed out along the grass the full moon illuminating it in a brilliant glow, her dark eyes shined back into his and as he looked down at her full ripe breasts, their reddened peaks ready for him as he in one final fluid motion buried himself inside Chi-Chi feeling the thin barrier giving way as he pushed himself inside. Chi-Chi shifted but offered no cry of displeasure as getting that force wave from Goku that sent her into the wall was nothing compared to this. "Just wait Goku I'll tell you when I'm ready to go." Her eyes were still clenched, her lips tight as she grit her teeth. Her thoughts were two fold, how long this was going to take and just how big Goku was! Slowly after another few minutes she slowly felt herself relax and the pain ease off, raising her legs she wrapped them around Goku nodding him on.

Slowly their joining grew, Goku slow and steady as he watched Chi-Chi's face intently seeing the pain still there but after each thrust it began to fade, her cheeks beginning to slowly flush. Her body beginning to sweat, her body beginning to tremble as her hips moved in rhythm with his own. Each thrust making Chi-Chi's soft gasps grow into small cries.

As each thrust drew out more cries as Chi-Chi could feel Goku going even deeper and thrusting faster each time. Her cries turning into a wail as she squeezed herself around him tightly, her nails digging into his back her head buried in Goku's Neck as Goku was thrusting wildly into her.

Until that moment crashed over Goku with a loud cry that echoed in the forests he slammed into Chi-Chi feeling himself pour into her as Chi-Chi cried out as well her tight walls clenching like a vice unable to let Goku pull out until the waves of their first climax together resided and they collapsed in near exhaustion.

As Goku fell limp upon Chi-Chi who remained breathless after their first coupling. She slowly felt himself pull out of her, her mind still in a haze of swirling ecstasy. She didn't care if she was on the grass with Goku fully nude on top of her own body nude as well. Whatever doubts she had about the pleasures of marriage she had all but shut them from her mind as Goku had taken her to a level of euphoria and back in their first night.

Her hands slowly reached up to stroke Goku's thick black hair. A gentle rumble came from Goku almost a low purr. She could feel her eyes growing heavy but as sleep threatened to steal her away she felt herself being lifted into the air. Goku's arms holding her up as he cradled her against his chest. His eyes having lost that deep primal animal that she had seen earlier but they were still consuming her with need. "Chi-Chi can we do that again?" He asked with that young gentle voice that she knew.

"Oh I'm sure we can manage that." She said with a smile as Goku opened the door and laid her down atop the bed. He climbed atop of her again, his former state no longer limp as he was again fully erect and ready. "One thing though." She said grabbing his face gently in her hand. "Let me be on top." with a flip there Chi-Chi was as Goku laid back his head resting on the soft pillow as Chi-Chi showed Goku another level of pleasure they both were in agreement in.

As slowly dusk became light, Chi-Chi's nearly limp and exhausted form was atop her husband, her limbs felt like wet noodles and she had no energy to move, their bodies excretions still fresh and covering them and the bed. Goku felt more exhausted than from his fight with Piccolo. He had to admit one thing… This 'lovemaking thing' was much better than food and fighting combined. He just hoped this wasn't the last time they did this, he wanted every night to be like their first night together.

**The End**

**R &R I know its been awhile  
**


End file.
